Young Kiawe Had a Farm!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Young Kiawe Had a Farm in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Narrator:' After defeating Kahuna Hala and now armed with two Z-Crystals, Ash is taking advantage of time off from school with some rigorous training. *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, Pikachu. Ready to go? *Professor Kukui: *Emerl: He has a point Ash *Ash ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Takuya Kanbara: (sees Kiawe ride Charizard) Hey look it's Kiawe. *'Professor Kukui:' If it isn't Kiawe and Charizard. *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *'Kiawe:' Alola! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Young Kiawe Had a Farm! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' Watch out! (Grabs the bottle of milk) Are you okay, Mimo? *'Mimo:' Of course I'm okay. I'm a big girl. I just want to help out. *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Mudbray the Donkey Pokemon. A Ground type. Mudbray are stubborn and independent. Their daily routine includes eating dirt and frolicking in the mud they kick up. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mudbray kick Ash send him flying.) *Kiawe: Oh, that's right. Don't stand right behind Mudbray. They could kick you. *'Ash Ketchum:' Now you tell me! *Emerl: Ash! *Littlefoot: Petrie go find Ash. *Petrie: Me on it! *Tai Kamiya: Hang on Ash we're coming. *(Ash fall on the ground.) *Ash Ketchum: Ouch! *(Suddenly a white tiger appear and licking Ash to make him feel better.) *Ash Ketchum: Thanks! (He turn and saw a white tiger.) Huh? *???: You really like him. *Ash Ketchum: Whoa! *(Then a mysterious boy appear) *???: (giggle) You're okay! Hey you're not hurt are you? *Ash Ketchum: No I'm okay. *(All Heroes were worried about Ash,but he's okay) *Ash Ketchum: Hey sir is that a white tiger? *???: Sure is. *Grandpa Longneck: Ash! *'Grandma Longneck:' What is that thing? Get away from him! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, guys. It's okay, he doesn't want to hurt us. *Emerl: I think you're right Ash. *Petrie: He just make Ash feel better. *Grandpa Longneck: Make Ash feel better? *Grandma Longneck: Goodness are you alright Ash? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm alright! *(A white tiger is start to nuzzle on Ash.) *???: This is White Blaze and I think he really likes you. *Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you White Blaze. (Then White Blaze starts licking him and start tickling him.) (Laugh) That tickles! *Grandpa Longneck: (Laughing) Well I think your white tiger really likes Ash a lot. *- *- *- *???: Well I gotta go nice meeting you boy. (Then he and White Blaze walk away.) *Ash Ketchum: Wait a second I didn't catch your name. *(But he already left.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(A Mareep appears) *- *Sakura Avalon: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Mareep the Wool Pokemon. An Electric type. Although Mareep looks cuddly, be careful when you pet it it's fleece is charged with static eletricity that could give you a shock! Clothing made from Mareep fleece undergoes a special process to resist the charge. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pellipper! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(In the distance we see Ozzy) *'Ozzy:' Now is the time for we're going to steal a gallon of milk and eggs to get tucked in. *Strut: I won't mind being tuck in I'm eggschusted. (Chuckles) *(Ozzy kicks Strut with his feet waking him up) *Ozzy: Would you stop complaining? *Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired and hungry. Couldn't I have just a itty-bitty little green bedtime snack? *Ozzy: No! Can't you I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? From now on, you gotta think, feel and breathe only one food group: Eggs. *(The song begins) *'Ozzy' *''When I wake up'' first thing I do Eggs Is to look around for something to chew "Eggs-actly" Feeding myself is very, very tricky because you see, I'm ridiculously picky *''Eggs'' *'Strut' *Excuse me, Ozzy, I- *'Ozzy' *''This Struthiomimus'' *''won't settle for the dregs'' *''I'll borrow'' *''I'll beg'' *''I'll even kiss you'' *'Strut' *Kiss me? *'Ozzy' *''For my dear beloved dose...'' *''of eggs'' *'Strut' *''Hurry, Ozzy, I'm so hungry'' *''I can't wait for another minute'' *''Here's a juicy little leaf'' *''with a beautiful stick in it'' *''Can't I have a taste...'' *''if I promise just to lick it?'' *'Ozzy' *Strut! *'Strut' *What? *'Ozzy' *''You imbecilic eater'' *''great green globs couldn't'' *''possibly be sweeter'' *''than a pile of eggs'' *''You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open'' *''for a great big nest full I am hoping'' *'Strut' *''Oh look I'm starving! I'm weak!'' *''There's nothing in my tummy'' Or t''he mold on that tree is starting to look yummy'' *'Ozzy' *''The colors and shapes and assorted sizes'' *''gobble them all for appetizers'' *''Eggs-tasy'' *'Strut' *''Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?'' *'Ozzy' *''I've had it up to here with this aggrevation!'' *'Strut' *''Can't I have this piece of a tree?'' *'Ozzy' *''Why can't you be more like me?'' *''You leaf-loving'' *'Strut' *Hey! *'Ozzy' *''Bush-burping'' *''Stem-smelling'' *''Garden-gorging'' *'Strut' *Wait a minute! *'Ozzy' *''Plant-popping, tree-tasting,'' *''Dirt-devouring beast!'' *'Strut' *Ozzy! *'Ozzy' *''You've got to have eggs'' *''Thrice a day'' *''at least.'' *(The song ends) *'Ozzy:' Tomorrow we will attack the heroes and steal milk and eggs. *(Later that night) *'Ash Ketchum:' Finally dinnertime! Yeah! It's time to eat. *'Kiawe:' Not quite. *'Lor McQuarrie:' What? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Emerl: Hey Ash you still thinking about that mysterious boy and the white tiger who you first met them? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah I wonder who he is? *Li Showron: Don't worry Ash we'll see him again. *Sakura Avalon: Li's right Ash you'll see him again. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(At sunrises slowly) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to the heroes flying) *- *- *- *- *- *(Suddenly an attack came out of nowhere hitting Pelipper's wing) *Ash Ketchum: Pelipper! *Sora Takenouchi: Oh no he's hit! *(Then another attack appears hitting Birdramon's left wing) *'Birdramon:' I'm hit! *Ash Ketchum: Birdramon! *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Found you! *(The heroes turn to see Team Skull and Team Robot's newest enemies appeared) *'Ozzy:' Well, well. If it isn't the plant-grazers and our only hatred enemy who spoiled our supper! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, I know you guys! *'Ducky:' It is the egg-stealers! *'Ichy:' Surprise! Your not going anywhere but the inside of our stomach! Right, Dil? *(Dil appears as Littlefoot and his friends screams in terror) *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Not Ichy and Dil again. *'Rinkus:' Did you miss us? *'Tino Tonitini:' Rinkus and Sierra again! *'Mimi & Palmon:' Kyoko! *'Sora & Biyomon:' Aya! *'Kari & Gatomon:' And Yuki! *'Squire Flicker:' Count Geoffrey! *Kyoko Kudo: That's right! *Freakazoid: So Ash who are they? *Ash Ketchum: Careful Freakazoid those are Team Skull. *- *- *- *- *Bloom: Come on girls let's stop them. Winx Enchantix! *(Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantix form.) *- *- *- *'Count Geoffrey:' (Threw his Pokeballs) Go! *(Aegislash pops out of the Ultra Ball, Skarmory pops out of the Quick Ball, Bastiodon pops out of the Pokeball, Bisharp pops out of the Great Ball, Escavalier pops out of the Pokeball and Magnezone pops ouf of the Repeat Ball) *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Alright, you guys, get them! *'Zipp & Rapp:' Oh, yeah! *'Tupp, Zipp & Rapp:' Use Venoshock! *(Three poison type Pokemon fire their attacks, but the heroes quickly dodges them as the buckle holding the milk snaps) *Kiawe: Oh no! *'Petrie:' That no good. *- *- *Ash Ketchum: You leave my friends alone right now or you'll be very sorry. *Pikachu: Pika! *Ozzy: Sorry does not gets any sooner say bye bye little boy. *(Suddenly the same white tiger when he first met him protect Ash and Pikachu.) *Ozzy: What the? *???: Hey, leave them alone. *Tupp: Said who? *(It's the same mysterious boy who met Ash and he's not alone he's got friends.) *???: I'm Ryo Sanada the Ronin Warrior of the Wildfire. *Rowen Hashiba: I'm Rowen of the Strata. *Kento Rei Fang: Hey buddy need help I'm Kento of Hardrock. *Cye Mori: Up here you bad guys, I'm Cye of Torrent. *Sage Date: Man those guys are tougher than I thought, I'm Sage of Halo and I'm seeks wisdom. *(All heroes amazed their appearence.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ully Yamano: Mia is this the boy with a hat Ryo talked about? *Mia Koji: Yes *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Bloom you and your friends we all believe in you guys, *Emerl: Ash's right Bloom you can do it. *All Heroes: We believe you Winx! *(Then a mysterious clouds appear then became a light) *Bloom: Girls can you feel it. *Ichy: What's going on? *Tupp: Who turn on the lights? *(Bloom and her friends began to transform into new form called Believix) *(First Bloom transform into Believix form) *Bloom: Bloom Fairy of Dragon Flame! *(Flora transform into Believix form) *Flora: Flora Fairy of Nature! *(Stella transform into Believix form) *Stella: Stella Fairy of Shining Sun! *(Aisha transform into Believix form) *Aisha: Aisha Fairy of Waves! *(Then Tecna transform into Believix form) *Tecna: Tecna Fairy of Technology! *(Finally Musa transform into Believix form) *Musa: Musa Fairy of Music! *(Their transformation is complete) *Bloom: Thanks everyone for believing in us. *Ash Ketchum: Wow so this is Believix power. *Tai Kamiya: They're powerful! Let's make our Digimon digivolve. (His crest of courage glows) *(Agumon digivolves to Greymon and then digivolve to MetalGreymon) *(Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon and then digivolve to WereGarurumon) *(Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon) *(Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon and then digivolve to MegaKabuterimon) *(Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon and then digivolve to Zudomon) *(Palmon digivolve to Togemon and then digivolve to Lillymon) *(Patamon digivolve to Angemon and then digivolve to MagnaAngemon) *(Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon) *(Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon to Paildramon) *(Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon to JewelBeemon) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Hey Team Skull time to meet your match. Salandit come forth! *(Salandit pop out the Great Ball.) *Li Showron: Salandit use Attract! *(Li's Salandit using Attract to Team Skull's Salandit, Zubat and Garbodor and effected they revealed a male) *Sakura Avalon: Li your Salandit is a girl. *Li Showron: Yep *Sakura Avalon: Drilbur come on out too! *(Drilbur pop out the Great Ball.) *Sakura Avalon: Drilbur use Dig! *(Drilbur use Dig and hit Garbodor and Team Skull's Salandit so hard.) *Ash Ketchum: You hate Z-moves right. *Tupp: Yeah! *Ash Ketchum: Check this out. *(He show he's got a Z-Ring too.) *Ryo Sanada: I feel your strength. *Team Skulls and the villians: What?! *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Full power now use Gigavolt Havoc! *Ryo Sanada: Flare up Now! *(They fire their attack together and defeat Team Skull's Pokemon and villians) *Ryo Sanada: Whoa! *- *- *- *- *'''Leonard the Pig King: '''That Kid is unstoppable! *Ozzy: Retreat! *Rapp: He's got a Z-moves too. *- *- *(the villians are retreated) *Ash Ketchum: *Kiawe: That's awesome Ash. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Wanna come with us Mareep? *(Mareep nod) *Sakura Avalon: Okay, Friend Ball go! *(Mareep went inside the Friend Ball and sucessfully capture.) *Sakura Avalon: Alright I caught a Mareep! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Sakura. *Kero: Nice catch Sakura! *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in Kanto region and this is my partner Pikachu. *Pikachu: Pikachu! (Ash and Ryo shake their hands) *Ryo Sanada: Nice to meet you Ash, hey you can call me Ryo. *Kento Rei Fang: I'm Kento please to meet you Ash. *Cye Mori: Hi I'm Cye nice to meet you Ash. *Rowen Hashiba: Hi Ash I'm Rowen. *Sage Date: And I'm Sage pleasure to meet you Ash. *Ully Yamano: Hi Ash my name's Ully. *Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you Ully. *Mia Koji: And I'm Mia pleasure to meet you Ash. *Ash Ketchum: You too Mia. *Emerl: Hi Ryo of the Wildfire I'm Emerl *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: So Ryo, Kento, Cye, Rowen, Sage, Ully, Mia and White Blaze wanna come with us to our Alola journey? *Ryo Sanada: Yep, we're in. *Emerl: Welcome to our team. *(All heroes smiles) *Narrator: Bloom and her friends earns the power of Believix. On top of that Sakura caught Mareep as her new Pokémon. Now Ryo and his friends known as the Ronin Warriors joining our heroes journey. *(Cut to see Team Rocket and the villians) *- *- *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(the episode ends)